This invention lies in the field of drill presses or hand-held drill motors which translate as well as rotate the drill bit.
Presently available drill motors of this type include a nosepiece that is fixed in length on the drill housing and the drill chuck holding the drill bit rotates and translates a fixed distance within this housing. This type device is very effective so long as the drill bit length and chuck translation distance are sufficient to drill through the material thickness or drill exact-depth holes. As drill bits dull, they must be resharpened, which decrease their length and, after several resharpening cycles, they decrease to an unacceptable length; that is, with normal chuck translation, they are too short to drill through the material thickness or to drill an exact required hole depth. It is common practice to discard the now too short drill bit and replace it with a new drill bit and so forth. This, of course, is expensive and, therefore, it would be desirable to continue to use the same drill bit for extended periods.